Parentlock
by KhaleesiOuLaBas
Summary: Pour le moment il s'agit d'un OS sur la vie de Sherlock et John à Baker Street. L(es) histoire(s) se situent à la fin de la saison 4 diffusée en 2017. Il y aura d'autres épisodes de la vie de Parentlock si l'inspiration me vient !


On aura tous retenus de la fin de la saison 4 de BBC Sherlock que John était revenu vivre à Baker Street et que _vraisemblablement_ il élevait sa fille avec Sherlock. L'idée de cette fic m'est venue d'un flash que j'ai eu dans mes rêves de Johnlock élevant Rosie du coup j'ai souhaité vous le faire partager !

Pour le challenge, si on lit la première lettre de chaque paragraphe, ça donne "Johnlock is real".

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont bien entendu pas à moi

Bonne lecture !

 **J** ohn dormait très profondément et depuis quelques heures quand il fut réveillé en sursaut par un cri strident provenant de l'étage du 221b Baker Street. La tête dans le coltard, il se tira de sous les draps en veillant à ne pas réveiller Sherlock à côté de lui. Trop tard, ce dernier venait de grogner dans son oreiller. Sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre, John s'éclipsa de la chambre et prit les escaliers.

" **O** ui, oui, je suis là Rosie, Papa est là." Il la berça un peu et mit un biberon à chauffer.

 **H** eureusement, une fois le biberon vidé, la petite Rosamund Watson s'était rapidement rendormie. Soupirant de soulagement, John éteint la lumière et redescendit en silence.

 **N** e cachant pas sa joie d'avoir endormi sa fille si rapidement et facilement, il songea que la vie de parent n'était pas si désagréable. Se rendormant, il songea qu'il n'avait été aussi heureux quà ce moment-là : à Baker Street avec les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui, courant de scène de crime en lieux improbables la journée aux côté de Sherlock Holmes et retrouvant le soir sa fille, son coeur qui était veillé pendant ses aventures par Mrs Hudson qui n'était, rappelons-le, pas leur gouvernante.

 **L** e plus grand détective de Londres, d'Angleterre, d'Europe voire du monde sommeillait aux côtés de son Watson quand des pleurs aigüs retentirent pour la deuxième fois de la nuit. Sherlock sentait John se réveiller contre lui et alors qu'il retirait son drap pour se relever, Sherlock attrapa son poignet et le remit sous la couette d'un geste. S'assurant que John avait compris qu'il pouvait rester couché, il poussa le drap et tel un zombie en pyjama mauve, il se mit debout sur le lit, enjamba John et retomba lourdement sur ses pieds contre la moquette de la chambre. Cette même démarche le mena au couffin de Rosie dans l'ancienne chambre de John.

" **O** ui Rosie, je sais que tu as faim mais je t'ai déjà expliqué que la nuit c'est fait pour dormir et on mange le jour. Quand on dort on n'a pas faim, c'est scientifiquement prouvé : on ne consomme qu'une infime quantité de calories et on n'a donc pas besoin d'en ingérer de nouvelles. Tu devrais vraiment essayer de dormir une nuit complète tu verrais que cela ne te manque pas. En plus, tu ne serais pas obligée de dormir tous les après-midis comme tu le fais actuellement et tu pourrais venir sur nos affaires. C'est bien plus passionnant que les cancans que Mrs Hudson te raconte sur le quartier…"

 **C** achant sa frustration de voir l'oeil de sa fille adoptive de briller plus en entendant le chauffe-biberon qui venait de sonner plutôt que ses explications sur le sommeil, Sherlock la cala sur son bras gauche et lui donna le lait chaud de la main droite tout en la berçant.

" **K** aaakaa" balbutia le nourrisson après avoir fini son repas. Elle n'était de toute évidence pas aussi épuisée que Sherlock. "Non, moi c'est Dadda, Dad-da" articula-t-il en espérant qu'elle répète. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

 **I** ndubitablement, alors que ses cheveux rappelaient le blond de Mary, que ses traits étaient ceux de John, Rosie avait pris de Sherlock son talent pour exaspérer son entourage.

 **S** herlock la recoucha dans son couffin quand il fut certain qu'elle s'était bien rendormie et prit les escaliers en silence pour faire de même.

 **R** ouvrant la porte en silence, Sherlock veilla à ne pas faire entrer trop de lumière du jour qui commençait déjà à pointer dans le salon de Baker Street. Sur la pointe des pieds, il se glissa sous les draps avec le sentiment satisfaisant d'avoir accompli quelque chose de bien, un peu comme après avoir réolu une affaire compliqué sauf qu'ici la problématique était trouver le meilleur moyen pour endormir Rosamund Mary Watson sans réveiller tout le quartier.

 **E** nfin allongé et comblé, il regardait le plafond avec un léger sourire trônant sur les lèvres. Il n'était plus fatigué. Il sentait la présence chaude de John contre son bras droit, savait Rosie paisiblement endormie en haut et c'était tout ce qui importait pour le moment.

 **A** vec le jour arriveraient les nouveaux clients, les nouveaux crimes et affaires en tous genres, les visites de Mycroft et ses missions pour sauver l'Angleterre pour la nième fois. Du fond de son lit, Sherlock appréciait le calme du moment présent.

 **L** a paix intérieure qu'il allait chercher auparavant dans les drogues, Sherlock Holmes l'avait trouvée dans son nouveau foyer.

Alors vous les imaginez bien comme ça John et Sherlock élevant Rosie ? Lâchez une review :)


End file.
